1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair clip for retaining hairs between a pair of hair retainers pivoted by hinge portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a hair clip B as a related art. The hair clip B includes a pair of hair retainers 51, 52 each having a lever portions 51b, 52b at one end thereof. These hair retainers 51, 52 are pivoted at one end portions and urged by a coil spring 56 so as to close the other end 51a, 52a of the hair retainers 51, 52.
Each hair retainer 51(52) is provided with a pair of opposing hinge ledges 53, 53(54, 54) at both lateral sides near the lever portion 51b(52b ). The pair of hinge ledges 53, 53 of one of the hair retainers 51 are disposed outside the pair of hinge ledges 54, 54 of the other of hair retainers 52. These hinge ledges 53, 53, 54, 54 are pivoted by a pivotal shaft 55(i.e., a rivet) on which a coil spring 56 is wounded. Thus, the pair of hair retainers 51, 52 are allowed to rotate, i.e., open and close, about the pivotal shaft 55 with the other end 51a, 52a of the hair retainers 51, 52 urged in a closing direction.
Therefore, in a state that the hair clip is not in use, the hair retainers 51, 52 are closed due to the spring force of the coil spring 56. By gripping the lever portions 51b, 52b, the hair retainers 51, 52 are opened so that hairs can be retained between the hair retainers 51, 52.
In the meantime, the corresponding hinge ledges 53, 54 of the hair retainers 51, 52 are disposed close to each other. However, a gap is usually formed between the adjacent hinge ledges 53, 54 so that the hair retainers 51, 52 can be freely opened and closed. As a result, there is the fear of unintentionally introducing hair into the gap, i.e., between the adjacent hinge ledges 53, 54.
Also, a gap is formed between the head portion 55a, 55b of the pivotal shaft 55 and the hinge ledge 53, 53 located outside. Accordingly, hair may also be introduced unintentionally into the gap, i.e., between the head portion 55a, 55b and the hinge ledges 53, 53. In cases where the user's hairs are introduced into these gaps and caught therein, a few hairs may be pulled out of the user's head. This not only gives the pain to the user but also makes the user uncomfortable because of losing hair.